El Blog Secreto de Sakura
by thecutewriter
Summary: Sakura escribe una entrada en su blog contando como fue un día muy especial en su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 : El hilo rojo

Era un día que yo creía como cualquier otro.  
Aunque era sábado, me tocaba preparar el almuerzo, pues ni mi hermano ni mi papá estarían en casa durante todo el día.

Mi papá estaba de viaje en una expedición. Por lo que me había dicho, estaban investigando algo relacionado con unas plumas.  
En cuanto a mi hermano, tenía exámenes y pasaría la noche estudiando en casa de Yukito... Honestamente nunca entendí eso, ni siquiera estudian la misma carrera... aunque mi hermano nunca reprobó ningún examen luego de prepararse con Yukito... de algún modo le debe funcionar.

Pero ese no es el punto de este post, es algo diferente.

Mientras estaba terminando una tortilla, bastante accidentada debo decir, sonó el timbre. No esperaba a nadie y el ruido hizo que arrastrara rápido la espatula por la sartén, destrozando mi preparación... al menos conservaría el buen sabor.

Corrí hacia la puerta y al abrirla estaba él. Syaoran, vistiendo una hermosa camisa azul, con pantalones, corbata y zapatos negros haciendo juego. La corbata tenía un dibujo particular, de una... ¿Cómo les dicen? ¡Ah, si! ¡Una Mokona! Pero ese no era el detalle más especial. En sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores. Una perfecta combinación de flores de cerezo y durazno que apretaba con sus puños mientras intentaba no temblar.

\- Fe... fe... fe... fe... ¡Ay, no puedo! -dijo él, dándose vuelta y apoyándose resignado contra el marco de mi puerta.  
-Syaoran-kun... -pronuncié intentando poner mi mano en su espalda para darle ánimo.  
-¡Esperá! Yo puedo sólo. -Agregó, pasándose derecho de un saque.  
-Fe... fe... -seguía repitiendo sin parar.  
-Fe..., ¿qué? -pregunté.  
-Hoy. Hace tres años... -intentó explicar mirandome fijo, hasta que pudo decir con todas sus fuerzas: -Hace tres años me diste el oso... ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

Se ve que olvidó toda su timidez cuando lo dijo porque pegó tal grito que hasta los vecinos deben haberlo escuchado.  
Al mismo tiempo extendió sus brazos e intentó entregarme el ramo... en realidad lo estrelló contra mi cara. Empezó a pedirme disculpas compulsivamente, pero no eran necesarias. Lo que había sucedido a mi jamás me molestó.

Siendo honesta, soy pésima para recordar fechas y obviamente no tenía registro de que ese día fuera ESE DÍA.

Le agradecí el regalo con un fuerte abrazo y lo invité a pasar. Él aceptó, pero me dijo que sólo entraría por un momento a esperar que yo me alistara para volver a salir, pues tenía sorpresas planeadas para mi.

Sentí un poco de pena por no haber hecho nada para él, así que le ofrecí armar rápidamente un bento para llevar con con nosotros el almuerzo que había preparado.  
El aceptó... aunque su cara parecía decir lo contrario.

Pasamos un día hermoso. Syaoran organizó un sistema de postas temáticas, que nos llevó a recorrer cada punto de Tomoeda donde tenemos algún recuerdo juntos.

La escuela donde nos conocimos, el acuario, la pista de hielo, el café del centro comercial donde tuvo lugar la exposición de ositos, el Templo Tsukimine, la Torre de Tokyo. Y para concluir, un paseo al atardecer por el Parque Pingüino.

Él me llevó hasta los columpios donde se me declaró hace ya tanto tiempo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró frente a mi. Puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita rosa con un moño verde.  
Estaba por entregarme un obsequio, pero de pronto se escucharon truenos y del cielo nublado empezó a caer agua sin parar.

Él me tomó rápidamente de la mano.  
-¡Vamos! -dijo, mientras corríamos bajo la lluvia.  
Sé que fue un imprevisto, pero la adrenalina de correr con él bajo esa tormenta fue una de las cosas más bellas que me han tocado vivir.

El departamento de Syaoran queda a apenas dos calles del parque, por lo que nos refugiamos allí.  
Ya eran las 8 de la noche. La lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente y cada vez empeoraba más el clima.  
-Quédate esta noche. No quiero que corras peligro -explicó Syaoran, escurriendo su camisa, un poco para secarla, pero más a causa de sus nervios.

Llamé a mi padre y él mismo me sugirió que no regresara a casa. Cuando puse la llamada en altavoz dijo: -Puedes tener un accidente. Además ni Touya ni yo pasaremos la noche en casa. Estarás mejor con tu querido amigo. Dile que le encargo que te cuide mucho.  
Mi papá cortó, pero nosotros dos seguíamos sonrojados, mirándonos fijo.

-¡Tengo que cocinar algo! -dije, para cortar la tensión.  
Corrí hacia la cocina tropezando contra todos los muebles. Abrí las alacenas y encontré pura comida de Hong Kong. ¡Todos los envases estaban en chino!  
Hoe... ¡no entendía nada!

Llamé con timidez a Syaoran.  
-¡Ah, si! Son provisiones que me envía mi madre. Puedo leerte las etiquetas para que identifiques cada cosa y ayudarte a cocinar. -me explicó él.

Yo me alegré muchísimo, era mi oportunidad para preparar algún platillo chino de los que me había enseñado a hacer Meiling.  
Preparé Chaw Fan de carne y Jiaozi.  
Todo venía saliendo a la perfección hasta que empecé a rellenar las porciones de jiaozi.

Por la espalda, mientras me encontraba concentrada frente a la mesada recibí un fuerte y rapido golpe en la cabeza e inmediatamente todo el aire se puso blanco mientras yo tosía... Alguien me había estrellado en la nuca lo que quedaba de la harina que usé para hacer la masa.

Si hubiera estado en casa, el responsable podría haber sido perfectamente mi hermano, pero allí, en ese departamento... no podía ser posible... ¿o si?

Volteé con la cara empolvada en blanco y ahí estaba Syaoran, agarrado del marco de la puerta y riendo a carcajadas sin parar.  
-¡Sakura Fantasma! ¡Sakura Fantasma! -repetía mientras todavía reía como loco.  
-¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Tu no eres así! -dije gruñendo enojada, mientras tomaba una botella con agua y me acercaba a él.  
-¡No Sakura, detente! ¡Mezclar agua con harina hará un chiquero! -gritó él, que todavía no paraba de reírse.

Syaoran se echó a correr en círculos por la cocina mientras yo lo perseguía, pero se detuvo frente al refrigerador.  
Rápidamente lo abrió y tomó un pequeño recipiente con el que me amenazó gritando:  
-¡GELATINA DE VEGETALES! -gritó.  
El maldito ganó la partida. Amenazarme con mi comida odiada fue una buena estrategia de batalla.  
Terminamos riendo como locos.

Luego de quitarme la harina del cabello cenamos. Syaoran preparó una mesa divina con velas y cuatro sillas para nuestros osos y nosotros.  
-¡Está delicioso! -dijo él con alegría-. ¡Me recuerda a la comida de mi madre!  
Ese pequeño comentario me dio mucha paz y pude relajarme.

Hablamos de su familia, de la mía, de sus planes para ingresar a la carrera de arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo.  
-¿Tomarás la catedra de mi papá? -le pregunté.  
-Estaría más que encantado. -respondió contento y comenzó a relatar el porqué de su interés por el trabajo de mi padre. Se lo notaba muy apasionado.

Ya eran cerca de las 22:30. Ambos teníamos sueño. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar y los relámpagos eran cada vez más intensos.  
Intenté levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, pero él no me lo permitió.  
En agradecimiento me quedé con él en la cocina mientras limpiaba, mostrándole parte de la coreografía que estábamos ensayando en el club de animadoras.

Al culminar Syaoran cerró el grifo y me miró fijo con ternura y algo de resignación.  
-Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Meiling si gustas... O podemos llevar el futón a mi habitación... como te asustan los truenos. -explicó temblequeando la voz.

No quise incomodarlo, así que decidí ir al cuarto de Meiling en el que encontré un hermoso pijama con cerezos bordados.  
Terminé de vestirme, pero mientras estaba por meterme en el futón, una catarata de truenos y relámpagos azotaron al cielo.  
-¡Hoeeeeee! -grité sin darme cuenta.  
Me llené de valor y tomé la mejor decisión... irme al cuarto de Syaoran.

Toqué su puerta de una manera un poco frenética, sosteniendo el futón con una mano y el osito que él me hizo en la otra.  
Él abrió la puerta preocupado.  
-Los tru, tru, tru, los truenos. -expliqué como pude.  
Él me extendió una hermosa sonrisa, se puso a un lado de la puerta y dijo: -Adelante.

Puse mi futón junto a su cama y me metí adentro. Él hizo lo mismo en su cama.  
¡Trash! ¡Otro trueno azotó al cielo! ¡Pegué un grito tremendo!

Syaoran se inclinó sobre mi desde su cama. Yo no lo vi porque tenía los ojos cerrados del miedo, pero si lo escuché. -Sakura, cálmate, es sólo un trueno, como los que hago con magica. -explicó confiando en un raciocinio del cual carezco.  
-¡Si, pero los truenos mágicos puedo predecirlos, te veo hacer el conjuro y sé que sonará, estos me sorprenden porque...! -no pude terminar la frase.

Sentí algo. Algo en mi boca.

Syaoran se había inclinado a darme un beso. Un beso absolutamente mínimo, sutil. Apenas había rozado débilmente mis labios.  
Me volví de cristal, quedé totalmente congelada.

No había hecho presión, no sentí ningún tipo de humedad. Simplemente acarició mis labios con los suyos de punta a punta tan sólo una vez, tan rápido como pasan esas estrellas fugaces a las que se les piden deseos.

-Eso te protegerá de los truenos. -dijo con una expresión de paz absoluta. Y le creí.  
-Syaoran-kun... me besaste. -dije lentamente y en voz baja.

-Perdon, te pido mil disculpas. Pensaba hacerlo en el parque, pero la tormenta y... ¡ay, no sé! Soy pésimo para los momentos! -explicó con un color en su rostro que superaba sus niveles habituales de sonrojo.  
\- Lo sé... -respondí.

Con sólo escucharlo comencé a sonreír. Sus nervios, su respuesta, me llenaron el alma de ternura.  
Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Tu regalo! Dijo exaltado y pegó un salgo sobre mi hasta llegar a su escritorio, de donde tomó la pequeña cajita que quiso darme en el parque.  
-Para ti. -pronunció extendiendo hacia mi el obsequio con ambas manos.  
-Syaoran, no hacía falta. En serio. Ya con el beso es suficiente. -quise explicarle, pero él se defendió: - El beso no fue un regalo... Hace tiempo quería... ya sabes... besarte. -explicó mirando hacia el suelo.  
-Yo también quería que lo hicieras! De hecho... no sé porqué tardaste tanto. -dije tímidamente.  
-Es que creí que no querrías... tampoco sabía planear el momento... y además... -interrumpió su alegato.  
-¿Además? -indagué intentado comprender.  
-Además, muchas veces sueño con cuatro señoras de Kyoto y Osaka que me dicen que no lo haga. -dijo con mucho convencimiento... y un poco de miedo.  
-¿Hoe? -Yo no entendía nada.  
-No lo sé, cosas extrañas... Una tiene un látigo. -explicó confundido mientras rascaba su cabeza.  
-Por favor, abre tu regalo. -agregó mientras se volvía a meter en su cama y me miraba de costado, quebrando su rostro hacia un costado y sosteniéndolo con su mano.

Abrí la caja y allí encontré una pequeña esferita roja. -¿Qué es esto? -pregunté confundida. Pero inmediatamente al registrar mi voz, el objeto comenzó a emitir luz hasta transformarse en un hermoso y angosto lazo rojo con destellos verdes.

Syaoran comenzó a explicarme: -Es un regalo mágico. Es... mi hilo rojo. Logré sacarlo de mi cuerpo y quiero que seas la única en tenerlo.  
Levanté mi rostro lentamente mientras el hilo flotaba alrededor mío. -Es una locura. -le dije. Extraer el hilo rojo del cuerpo era algo que sólo los magos más poderosos podrían hacer y que sería capaz de producir la muerte.

-No tengo la magia suficiente para crear una carta que lo exprese, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre será así. -dijo mirándome a los ojos recostado sobre su almohada mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.  
Inmediatamente comencé a llorar de la emoción.

Ante mi llanto el hilo reaccionó elevando mi cuerpo y llevándolo hacia la cama donde estaba Syaoran, para terminar envolviéndonos a ambos en él.

Quedamos abrazados, mirándonos a los ojos ante la custodia del hilo rojo.  
-No hagamos nada. -me dijo. -Sólo abrázame.

Y así pasamos la noche, iluminados por la luz de su hilo rojo, unidos en un abrazo que mató a todos mis miedos... y también a los de él.


	2. Capítulo 2: Cortándole el cabello

Cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana ya había parado de llover.  
La tormenta había llegado a su fin y un bello arcoiris abrazaba al cielo...  
Algo similar me estaba sucediendo a mi:  
Me encontraba abrazada a Syaoran, quien todavía estaba dormido. Ambos estábamos cubiertos por las sábanas y recubiertos por el hilo rojo de él que no dejaba de brillar.

Hubiera deseado que ese momento durara para siempre.  
No quería despertarlo... se veía tan tranquilo. No tenía el ceño fruncido. Nada lo angustiaba.  
Yo estaba perdida en el ritmo de su respiración.

-Hay una hechicera mirándome. -susurró.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunté, mientras él abría sus ojos, corría su mano de mi espalda hasta posarla detrás de mi cabeza y acercaba su boca a mi oído para decir: -Yo también tengo algún que otro poder.

Sonreí mientras él hacía retroceder su cabeza para detenerse justo sobre mi mejilla, la cual marcó con un tierno beso matutino.

Instintivamente acaricié sus pies con los míos por debajo de las sábanas y él comenzó a sonreir.  
-Eres tierna Sakura, me haces cosquillas. -dijo con ternura.

-¿Dormiste bien? -pregunté.  
-Si, aunque tengo un poco de frío. -explicó. Inmediatamente al oír eso metí mi cabeza debajo de las sábanas. -¡Lo sabía! -exclamé. Saqué mi cabeza a la superficie nuevamente y agregué -¡Dormiste con la pancita descubierta!

Syaoran se ruborizo por completo.  
Rápidamente cubrió su estómago estirando su pijama torpemente con sus manos y se quedó perplejo.  
-¡¿Que?!- Me preguntó rojo como un tomate y temblando.  
\- Nada... te ves lindo...- dije y también me ruboricé.  
Syaoran me devolvió una tierna sonrisa y se levantó.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. Podemos comer en el balcón, ¿te parece? -me preguntó.  
\- ¡Si! -respondí. La idea me entusiasmó muchísimo. Apenas había amanecido y el sol daba sobre la terraza del departamento que Syaoran, que tiene vista al mar. Era el lugar perfecto.

-¿Te parece si preparo hotcakes?- -sugirió asentí alegremente.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte algo de mi ropa para no estar en pijama... Toma lo que quieras de mi closet y espérame en el balcón, todo estará listo en unos minutos. -dijo Syaoran apoyado sobre la puerta para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

En cuanto él dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta guardé su hilo rojo en la pequeña cajita, me levanté y abrí su closet. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero quería ponerme algo que me hiciera ver linda, pero, no linda Kawaii, quería... que el sintiera algo distinto al verme.

Escogí una camisa color mostaza.  
Yo ya conocía esa prenda. Él la había usado en la cita que tuvimos el día de mi cumpleaños. Me traía unos recuerdos hermosos y eso me dio más deseos de usarla.

Me la probé y me acerqué al espejo para ver como me quedaba.  
La camisa era grande y me cubría casi hasta las rodillas. Era como un "vestido no-vestido".  
Me alegró tanto verme así que junté mis manos, pegué un salto y di media vuelta para dirigirme a la terraza.

El día estaba hermoso, el sol daba sobre mi rostro mientras descansaba apoyada contra la pared y sobre la gran manta que Syaoran había dejado preparada para que nos sentáramos en el piso.

Unos minutos después llegó él con una bandeja.  
El desayuno incluía hotcakes, frutas de todo tipo, té y café.

Él no se sentó rápidamente. Al verme se quedó petrificado unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté.  
Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, se agachó para apoyar la bandeja sobre la manta y luego se acercó a mi rostro y al oído me dijo: -No puedes hacerme esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Qué pasó? -dije titubeando, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y se cruzaba de piernas.

-La camisa -señaló.  
Me sonrojeé mucho. Inmediatamente él acarició mi antebrazo y sonrió.

-¿Estás enojado?- Le pregunté.  
-¿Enojado? No. Sólo estoy feliz de que estés aquí. -dijo para luego sugerir: -¿Quieres probar la comida?  
-Claro que si! -dije con gusto.

¡El desayuno estaba riquísimo! Pasamos un momento muy hermoso dándonos bocados en la boca el uno al otro y charlando a la luz matutina del sol. Yo no podía parar de sonreír.

-Sakura... ¿puedo pedirte algo? -me dijo Syaoran.  
-Claro que si, lo que quieras! -respondí.  
-Es que... -dijo sosteniendo un mechón de su cabello.  
-¿Necesitas que te corte el cabello otra vez? -pregunté.  
-Si no es molestia... -me pidió juntando sus manos y cerrando los ojos.  
-¡Claro que no es molestia, me encanta ayudarte! -contesté mientras me levantaba. Luego agregué: -¡Prepararé todo en el baño para que lo hagamos!  
-Hagamos? -Cuestionó el con la voz temblorosa. Mis ojos se pusieron redondos y enormes.  
-¡El corte, el corte! -aclaré pronto y me dirigí al baño caminando recta, rápidamente y con mis brazo estirados.

Ya tenía todo listo. Llevé una silla al baño y la puse frente al espejo. Preparé unas tijeras y una toalla para cubrir a Syaoran.  
Justo en ese momento él se acercó al baño.  
-Puedo pasar? -consultó.  
-Claro, siéntate por favor -dije señalando la silla mientras él entraba.

-En serio te agradezco que hagas esto Sakura. Significa mucho para mi. -explicó Syaoran.  
-No hay problema, en serio. Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por confiar en mi. -repliqué sonriendo.

Nunca se lo dije, pero adoro cortar el cabello de Syaoran.  
Él jamás fue a un salón. Su madre siempre tuvo miedo de que alguien con una navaja estuviera tan cerca de su cuello, por lo que estando en Hong Kong, siempre fue su tía, la mamá de Meiling, quien cortaba su cabello. Luego fue Wei durante su primera estadía en Japón y ahora que se quedó definitivamente a vivir aquí, esa tarea quedó en mis manos.  
¿Y saben porqué me gusta tanto hacerlo? Porque adoro tocar su cabello.  
Tiene una textura suave y tan sedosa que podría quedarme horas acariciándolo.

Arreglé sus puntas, corte con la rasuradora el cabello de su nuca y aproveché el momento para acariciar su cuello.  
Él simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía.  
-Sakura... -dijo con timidez.  
-Dime -respondí sonriendo.  
Syaoran volteó su cabeza para mirarme, cruzó su brazo derecho para tomar mi mano la cual estaba sobre su cuello del otro lado y dijo: -Vas a ser... Vas a ser una buena esposa Sakura.

Terminó de decir esa frase y recostó su cabeza sobre nuestras manos  
No sabía bien que decir, así que con mi mano acaricié su rostro y noté algo... pinchaba.

-Syaoran... tienes un poquito de barba. -expliqué tímidamente.  
-Ah, si... perdón. -él se disculpó con algo de vergüenza injustificada.  
-¿Puedo? -pregunté.  
-¿Qué? -replicó él sin entenderme.  
-Rasurarte... te molestaría si lo hiciera? -pregunté titubeando.  
-Por favor -respondió él con una sonrisa amable.

Busqué entre las cosas del baño y encontré una rasuradora descartable y espuma de afeitar. Apoyé la rasuradora en el lavabo y puse la espuma en mis manos.

De pronto noté como Syaoran me miraba fijamente.  
-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? -consulté nerviosa.  
-No... es que me recordaste a mi mamá. Como mi papá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño ella tuvo que enseñarme todas estas cosas -explicó Syaoran con sus ojos cerrados mientras yo me acercaba a él y esparcía la espuma por su rostro.

-¿La extrañas? -hice una pregunta obvia.  
-Muchísimo -respondió él para luego agregar: A veces quisiera poder tenerlas a ambas juntas, en la misma ciudad.  
-¿Ambas? -interrogué con ignorancia.  
-Si, al fin y al cabo... son las dos mujeres que más amo. -dijo intentando hacerme entender.  
-Tu mamá y... yo? -me atreví a casi afirmar.  
-Claro, ¿quién más podría ser? -confirmó con una sonrisa honesta.

Escucharlo decir eso hizo que me sonrojara inmediatamente. Sentí una gran calidez en mi corazón.

Enjuagué mis manos y mientras tanto tuve una idea.  
-Syaoran - dije tímidamente mientras intentaba completar la frase -Siempre tuve la sensación de que esto es demasiado duro para ti.  
-¿Esto? -replicó él con duda.  
-Si, vivir solo, comer solo, hacer todo por tu cuenta, que nadie te de un beso de buenas noches. -expliqué compungida.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además siempre nos deseamos buenas noches por teléfono antes de dormirnos. -justificó para que no me angustiara.  
-Si, pero un beso en la carita se siente más bonito... -dije sin pensar.  
-¿En la carita? -replicó sonrojado, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

Tomé la afeitadora y comencé a rasurarlo.  
Inicié por los bordes de su rostro. No tenía demasiada barba, era como una leve sombrita.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! -grité para luego preguntar vigorosamente: ¿Quieres vivir conmigo un tiempo?  
-¿Qué yo qué?! -dijo con un alarido.  
-¡Si! ¡En mi casa! Siento que te hace falta la vida familiar. Tenemos una habitación libre y... -argumenté intentando convencerlo.  
-Pero tu padre... -explicó Syaoran preocupado.  
-Él no tendría problema. Te trataría como un hijo más. Él te quiere mucho... a veces siento como si también fuera tu padre... ¡pero en otra dimensión! -dije sonriendo.  
-¿ Y tu hermano? -cuestionó asustado.  
-Él siempre invita a Yukito, no tiene derecho a cuestionarnos nada. Además él es una buena persona, igual que tu. Sólo necesitan conocerse mejor. -le expliqué manteniendo la calma.  
-No sé si podría aceptar eso Sakura... -dijo preocupado.  
-Syaoran... dejame darte una familia... aunque sea por un tiempo. -le pedí sosteniendo su mano.  
-Eso lo vas a hacer más adelante... -contestó conectando lo más profundo de sus ojos con los míos.  
-¿Hoe? -dije sin pensar. No había terminado de entender su respuesta.  
-Nada, nada. -replicó sonrojado para luego agregar: -Te prometo que voy a pensarlo... Si a tu familia no le molesta.  
-Si! ¡Estaríamos encantados de recibirte! -dije con mucho entusiasmo y sacudí mis manos con demasiada fuerza por la ilusión.  
Tanta fue mi efucividad que sin querer corté la cara de Syaoran con la rasuradora.

-Ugh! -exclamó él ni querer que se notara su dolor.  
-Perdón! -repliqué rápido. Había hecho un pequeño tajo en su labio inferior del lado derecho. -No quise lastimarte, ¡lo siento muchísimo! ¿Te duele? -agregué.  
-No -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -Tranquila, me has visto con heridas mucho peores que esta. Estoy bien -explicó, más preocupado por calmarme a mi que por curar su herida.

Yo me sentía muy mal. No quería que sangrara y mucho menos por mi culpa... no sabía bien que hacer... así que me dejé llevar por mi corazón.  
Me impulsé rápidamente sobre Syaoran y besé suavemente el borde de su labio lastimado.

Él se quedó petrificado y completamente colorado. Sus ojos se abrieron al extremo y comenzaron a brillar, como si fueran dos soles saliendo de su rostro.  
Inmediatamente me abrazó.  
No supe si quería abrazarme o evitar que me separara de su boca. Sea cual fuera el motivo, yo estaba feliz.

-Sakura... -dijo en voz baja.  
Separé mi boca de su herida y lo miré atenta.  
-Si voy con tu familia unos días, ¿podríamos hacer esto a diario? -indagó.  
-¿Besarnos? -pregunté con inocencia. Inmediatamente nos sonrojamos los dos.  
-No, bueno, yo me refería a que me ayudes a afeitarme. -explicó titubeando.  
-Ah... ¡Claro que si! -asentí a su propuesta pero pensé que podría pedirle algo a cambio: -¿Y tu podrías hacer algo por mi? ¿Podrías cortar mi cabello?  
-¡Claro que si! ¡Y también podría secarlo! -respondió entusiasmado.  
-¡No te preocupes! Eso lo hace Kero. -le expliqué.  
¿Kerberos sabe usar la secadora? -replicó indignado. -Me pregunto que diría Clow sobre las tareas actuales de su guardián...

Reímos mucho y nos preparamos para comenzar el día.  
Había mucho que planear, pronto la residencia Kinomoto recibiría a un invitado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Preparativos

A la mañana siguiente recibí un mensaje de Syaoran.

Él se encontraba en el frente de mi casa esperándome para ir hacia la escuela.

Por lo general siempre me espera dando vuelta la manzana, pero esta vez estaba junto a la puerta porque había algo importante que tenía que decirme.  
-¿Se encuentra tu padre? -preguntó con mucha seriedad.  
-Si, claro, está en la cocina, ¿por qué? -repliqué confundida.  
Inmediatamente Syaoran extendió su brazo sosteniendo su teléfono y poniéndolo frente a mi cara.

Tanto mi papá como Syaoran habían aceptado que él pasara dos semanas con nosotros, pero al parecer, faltaba un permiso muy especial.

Mi padre estaba preparando el desayuno. Me dirigí hacia a él sujetando el celular de Syaoran en mi mano mientras él me seguía por detrás con la actitud de un pequeño lobito asustado.

-Papá -dije amablemente.  
-Si Sakura -respondió mi papá, volteando hacia nosotros -Oh, buen día Li -agregó al ver a Syaoran.  
-¡BUEN DÍA SEÑOR KINOMOTO! -Contentó Syaoran con un tono atolondrado mientras hacía una reverencia, que al venir él caminando por detrás de mi, hizo que chocara su cabeza contra mi espalda. Tosí con fuerza por el golpe.

-Perdón Sakura, ¡¿estás bien?! -replicó rápidamente Syaoran.  
-Si, si, estoy bien -respondí sosteniendo mi espalda con mi mano. Aunque no fue intencional el golpe fue potente, Syaoran tiene una cabeza muy fuerte.

-Sakura va a estar bien, es una chica resistente. Trata de estar en calma, ¿si? -agregó mi papá sacudiendo el cabello de Syaoran para tranquilizarlo.  
Podría jurar que vi como a Syaoran le salían unas pequeñas orejitas y una cola de lobo bebé cuando eso pasó.  
-Gracias Señor Kinomoto -contestó él amablemente.

-¿Qué te trae a nuestra casa Li? Es un gusto recibirte -indagó mi papá.  
-Es que su mamá quiere hablar contigo sobre los días que Syaoran pasará aquí -le expliqué y luego pedí: -¿Podrías tomarte unos segundos para hablar con ella?  
-Claro que si, no hay problema. -asintió mi padre

-Syaoran... -dije inclinando el teléfono hacia él.  
-¿Qué? Dáselo a tu padre. -respondió titubeando.  
-Es que hay que marcar el número. Y supongo que tu mamá va a responder en chino. ¿No sería mejor que tu hicieras la introducción? -sugerí sonriendo.  
-Siempre fuiste más inteligente que yo, Sakura -agregó Syaoran cabizbajo mientras tomaba el teléfono.  
-¡No es así! Todos tenemos momentos. -comenté para consolarlo.  
-Además lo más importante en las personas es su honestidad- Comentó mi papá.  
-Si, claro, no me digan... -agregué sin darme cuenta.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Syaoran.  
-No, nada importante. Llama a tu mamá, ¿si? -intenté retomar el tema inicial señalando el celular.  
-Si, si -respondió Syaoran mientras marcaba.

Su madre respondió rápidamente y luego de medio minuto de conversación él le extendió el teléfono a mi papá que lo tomó amablemente e inició la charla: -Buen día Señora Li... Si, será un placer recibir a su hijo... No, por favor, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los gastos, en serio, no se preocupe... Está bien, se lo diré... Que tenga un buen día Señora Li -culminó mi padre devolviéndole el móvil a Syaoran.

-Ya está todo arreglado, cuando quieras puedes traer tus cosas. Tu mamá me pidió que te dijera que por favor le respondas los mensajes a tus hermanas y puso como condición para que pases unos días aquí que nos ayudes con las tareas de la casa como forma de agradecimiento, pero no es necesario. -explicó mi papá.  
-Muchas gracias señor, estaba en mis planes ayudar con las tareas de todos modos, espero no ser una molestia. -respondió Syaoran haciendo nuevamente una reverencia que esta vez no causó ningún herido.

-Podrías empezar limpiando el baño -dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¡HERMANO! -grité indignada. Inmediatamente apareció Touya, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta con una actitud desafiante.  
-¿Qué? -cuestionó Touya para luego continuar -¿No vieron la planilla de tareas? Alguien tiene que asignarse el baño -agregó señalando la pizarra.

Inmediatamente Syaoran se dirigió hacia la planilla, tomó el marcador y escribió su nombre junto a la tarea "limpiar el baño" y regresó a la cocina sin desprender su vista de mi hermano.

Se produjo un extraño silencio incómodo, nadie sabía que decir.  
-Muy bien, tomen sus almuerzos y salgan que llegarán tarde -dijo mi padre rompiendo el hielo.  
-Li, ¿Tienes comida? -preguntó mi papá.  
-Si, muchas gracias señor, la hice esta mañana -respondió Syaoran con amabilidad hacia mi padre quien continuó: -¡Perfecto! Sino, pídele a Sakura que comparta contigo lo que preparó, hoy está llevando bastante comida. -agregó alegremente mientras Syaoran asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, vayámonos o llegaremos tarde. -dije tomando rápido mis cosas.  
Syaoran y yo salimos hacia la escuela mientras mi padre nos saludaba desde la entrada de la casa y mi hermano caminaba unos pasos por detrás de nosotros.

-¿Viste? ¡Te dije que todo iba a salir bien! -le expliqué a Syaoran con alegría cerrando mis ojos.  
-Si, pero... Tu hermano me odia. -afirmó preocupado.  
-No creo que te odie, él es así. -contesté mientras alguien aparecía por detrás.

-Mocoso, voy a matarte mientras duermas. -dijo Touya con una tranquilidad infinita.

-¡¿HOEEEEEEE?! -grité sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar mientras mi hermano se adelantaba a nuestro paso como si nada pasara y doblaba por otra de las calles.

-¿Dijo que... va a matarme? -preguntó Syaoran prácticamente petrificado por la situación.  
-Bueno, decirlo lo dijo, pero no lo va a hacer, no te preocupes... ¡Vamos a tenerlo ocupado!... Luego llamaré a Yue, para que... ya sabes, venga a estudiar. -contesté titubeando.

-Parece que tendré que llevar mi espada siempre conmigo -comentó ofuscado.  
-¿Vas a estar armado en mi casa? -cuestioné un tanto horrorizada.  
-En realidad nadie lo notaría salvo que haga el conjuro para invocarla. -explicó él.  
-Es cierto... te ves tan lindo cuando haces eso -agregué con un poco de inconsciencia.  
-¿Te... te parece lindo? Me preguntó tímidamente.  
Yo comencé a asentir con la cabeza de manera reiterada.  
-Kawaii...- Dijo él completamente sonrojado. Yo lo miré confundida hasta que pudo proseguir: -Eres kawaii Sakura.

Respondí sonriendo a su mirada y nos quedamos así unos segundos, mirándonos fijo.  
No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero ya estábamos en la puerta de la escuela y fue la campana la que interrumpió nuestro intercambio de miradas.  
-¡Tenemos que entrar! -dije y nos pusimos a correr por el pasillo en busca de nuestros salones.  
-¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! -gritó él y siguió el camino hacia su aula mientras yo entraba a la mía.

-¡Eso si que fue una escenita, eh! -se escuchó decir a una voz que salía de mi mochila.  
-¡Kero! -intenté decir en voz baja y sonreí. -Gracias por no interrumpirnos. -agregué a continuación.  
-No hay nada que agradecer Sakurita, no podía interrumpir el momento, sino Tomoyo me mataría. -explicó Kero.  
-¿Cómo? -cuestioné asustada.  
-Me mantuve calladito para grabarlo todo. -argumentó Kero sonriendo.  
-¡Kero-chan, cómo te atreves! -grité con fuerza, aprovechando que aún nadie entraba al aula.

Al terminar el día de escuela iríamos a la casa de Syaoran a buscar sus cosas.  
¡Se acercaba el momento de iniciar la mudanza!


	4. Capítulo 4: Fotografías y una canción

Al salir de la escuela acompañé a Syaoran a su departamento para ayudarlo con la mudanza.  
Cuando él abrió la puerta entendí que mi ayuda en realidad no era necesaria.  
Él es un chico muy ordenado y ya tenía todo listo: dos valijas y un pequeño bolso de mano.

-Ya tienes todo listo, ¿verdad? -pregunté con un poco de timidez.  
-Si. Dos valijas con ropa y zapatos. Y en este bolso de mano mis cosas personales. -contó señalando cada cosa.

Sentí curiosidad y agregué: -¿Qué son tus cosas personales?  
-Bueno, mi cepillo de dientes, las vitaminas que quiere que tome mi mamá, fotos de mi familia, mis documentos. Esa clase de cosas.-explicó Syaoran.

-¡¿Fotos de tu famlia?! -agregué entusiasmada. -¿Puedo verlas? -pregunté.  
-Si, claro, pero son muchas.-explicó él tomando un pilón de fotografías impresas de su bolso de mano.  
Syaoran me entregó las fotos. -Miralas mientras preparo café para los dos. -dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Me quedé sentada en el vestíbulo del departamento, emocionada con aquel montón de fotos viejas que me moría por ver.  
Al tope de la pila había una imagen de las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran. Se veían alegres, como siempre. También se podía apreciar a su madre detrás sosteniendo de su mano a un pequeño Syaoran que miraba al piso.  
Inmediatamente me levanté y fui a la cocina.

-Hola -le dije.  
-Ah, hola. Pensaba llevar el café a la sala, pero podemos quedarnos aquí en la cocina. -contestó él sosteniendo dos tazas calientes.  
-Si, quedémonos aquí. -respondí mientras me sentaba a la mesa apoyando las fotos con cuidado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -indagué cuidadosamente mientras él también se sentaba a la mesa y posaba ambas tazas en ella.  
-Claro que si Sakura. -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste en esta foto? -pregunté un poco asustada.  
Syaoran miró la foto durante varios segundos, sostuvo la mirada contra ella y sin mirarme a los ojos comenzó a responder: -Yo tenía cuatro años en esa foto. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de mi padre. En esa época solía sostener con fuerza a mi madre porque también tenía miedo de perderla a ella.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir mucha tristeza. Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya e intenté consolarlo: -Hiciste un buen trabajo sosteniendo la mano de tu madre. Ella sigue aquí. Y... -ya no pude decir nada. Por un momento me sentí inútil, impotente. Syaoran es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Encontrarlo tan vulnerable no hacía más que hacerme doler el corazón.

-No te angusties. Sé lo que estás pensando.-dijo, como leyendo mi mente... cosa que hace casi siempre.  
-Es que no me gusta verte triste. Además, estoy segura que tu padre debe estar feliz de ver la persona en la que te convertiste. Debe querer verte sonriendo. Por eso... ¡te prometo que siempre te haré sonreír para que él pueda verte feliz! -expliqué con todas mis fuerzas.

-Sakura... Gracias. -respondió Syaoran casi llorando con su mirada suspendida en mis ojos y sosteniendo la fotografía en su mano.

Eso dejó que se viera la siguiente imagen de la pila.

-¡En esa foto estás sonriendo! -exclamé con entusiasmo. Era una foto de Syaoran con un uniforme escolar de Hong Kong. Parecía ser una postal de una presentación escolar.  
-Ah... si. Fue luego de que terminara un festival de canto en la escuela. -me explicó.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aunque me dijiste que cantas, nunca lo hiciste frente a mí. -reflexioné.  
-Tampoco hace falta que lo haga...-respondió intentando evadir el tema.  
-¡Pero Meiling dijo que cantas muy bien, por favor, quiero escucharte! -insistí.  
-Meiling exagera. -replicó Syaoran.  
-¿Exageró cuando me contó que me escribiste una canción? -pregunté sonriendo.

Syaoran abrió sus ojos de par en par, su boca se petrificó, sus fosas nasales se dilataron, sus hombros se petrificaron y sólo pudo decir: -Maldita Meiling.

-¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Por favor, quiero escucharla! -le pedí saltando de alegría.  
-No es necesario que escuches eso Sakura. -dijo con firmeza.  
-Pero... es mi canción... por favor... -supliqué tomando los puños de su camisa y mirándolo con cariño.

-Bu... bu... bueno, está bien... Pero ya no hagas esa carita por favor... -me pidió ruborizado y comenzó a justificarse: -Ten en cuenta que la escribí hace mucho, por favor no te rías. -me advirtió.

Luego se puso de pie, cerró los ojos, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, un poco para poder cantar pero más bien para darse coraje y dio inicio a la canción:

Miro directo al cielo azul  
Inhalo al pasar.  
Pero no puedo hablar.

Me miras seria y no sé,  
¿que debo pensar?  
No quiero que huyas de mí.

Todo se vuelve tan inusual.  
Yo no soy así.  
Nunca nadie llamó así mi atención.  
¿Por qué siento aquí, en mi corazón?  
Ya estoy perdiendo la razón.

En mi mente siempre estás. Misteriosa y única.  
Y yo que nunca encuentro que decir.

Doy vueltas siempre sin parar.  
Me echo a correr sin pensar.  
Y me sonreís.

Y siento tanta ansiedad. Cuando pienso en tu mirar.  
Está en mis sueños desde que te conocí.

Yo sólo quiero despertar y decir

Que si al fin, lo entendí.  
Y es a ti a quien quiero conmigo.

Su voz sonaba dulce pero fresca y un poco tímida. Cada palabra estaba llena de los miedos con los que escapaba de mi en aquella época en la estábamos cambiando las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura.  
Inmediatamente que la canción terminó me levanté y comencé a aplaudir con entusiasmo.  
Syaoran se sonrojó y miró hacia el piso.

-¡Me encantó! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -dije, lanzándome sobre él para abrazarlo.  
-Me alegro muchísimo. -agregó respondiendo a mi abrazo e hiperventilando por los nervios que aún lo azotaban.  
-Tu voz es hermosa Syaoran-kun. Un día podríamos ir todos juntos a un karaoke, ¿qué te parece? -sugerí.  
-¿No te parece que ya fue suficiente con esto? Siendo honesto siento que estoy por desmayarme.

Syaoran y yo comenzamos a reírnos sin parar. Terminamos rápidamente nuestros cafés y nos alistamos para salir.  
Tomamos las valijas y nos dirigimos a mi casa. El momento de recibirlo en mi hogar había llegado.


End file.
